You will be Mine
by meniscus
Summary: 'bout Dilandau & Van, short...slightly corny i suppose. WARNING:SONGFIC. that is all. please R&R.


Disclaimer: I DID NOT INVENT ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. GET IT? Oh, and the song is from Slipknot…one of the best bands in existence.

Note: Even I know this fic sucks.I only wrote it because I was VERY bored. Oh well, enjoy.

* * * *

Even if you run… I will find you

I decided I want you

Now I know… I need

If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought

Keep in mind – I am with you

Never left out fate, can't concentrate

Even if you run…

* * * *

Dilandau watched, enraptured as the liquid metal swarmed over the disgusting doppelganger.Almost instinctively he felt the crunch of bones as he twisted the metal into a perfect rod.Vengeance.

Suddenly he heard a noise, so faint and slight it may in fact have only been a touch of the sixth sense that commanded him to suddenly look up and see The Dragon.

Dilandau smiled inwardly, this was going to be a pleasantly productive night.Quickly he moved into position while sounding the alarm."This is your night Van…you're mine."He muttered, firing a blast of burning metal.

Then he noticed her.

That girl, the one who could stare right through you, she was leaning on him as he maneuvered the machine with skilled and deft movements.For one second in Dilandau's mind he was up there with Van.

* * * *

You will be mine!

Ah, fucking you will be nine!

Ah, fucking you will be mine!

* * * * 

Van charged in Escaflowne, his majestic guymelef slicing one of the other soldier's machines in half; it wasn't a dragon slayer, so it didn't bother Dilandau.Smoothly, he swerved and shot three bolts of metal at Van.The image of a bent and clasped Escaflowne making his heart beat faster.

* * * *

I found you lean'n out of an o p e n window

You laughed, our fingers clenched

Too perfect, far too careless

I couldn't help myself – I just took you

* * * *

But Van jumped it easily.The girl wasn't even doing anything this time, all she seemed to be doing was leaning uselessly on Van's shoulder.Dilandau wondered briefly why the Emperor thought so highly of her.

Suddenly Escaflowne dove, Dilandau's nerves nearly snapped at the horrid sound of grating metal, "VANNNNNN!"He roared, infuriated as he watched his melef's arm go up in smoke.

Dilandau swung around, his one good arm revolving madly as he tried to get Van perfectly in his viewfinder's crosshairs. 

* * * * 

Damnit man I knew it was a mistake

You brought it outta me

* * * *

A thrill went down Dilandau's spine, he had the dragon!It was so perfect, but then he realized that if Van dodged it he could easily knock him off balance.Well, it was now or never.

* * * *

Better make yourself at home

You're here to stay

You won't bother me… If you let me bother you

All the doors are locked, all the windows shut

Keep in mind – I watch you

Never leave my side, never leave me, fucker

Even if you run

* * * *

Dilandau shot, Van turned at the last second and raised his sword in one swift, flawless motion he cut the silver stream down the middle.The metal twisted and curled away, cooling as it went.

Then Van wheeled around with his sword 

* * * *

w h a tt h ef u c kI sd I f f e r e n t?

Man, I can't believe I'm doing this! 

What the fuck is different!I can't believe I'm doing this.

What the fuck is different?I can't believe I'm doing this.

* * * *

A strange detached feeling came over Dilandau as the flat of Van's sword struck Dilandau.Then, almost in slow motion he toppled over, rolling and rolling over and down the tower's length.

He hit the ground and Dilandau twisted around, vainly he tried to fire again, was nothing working on this stupid machine?

Suddenly, Escaflowne flipped and dove away. Van was leaving.Dilandau felt his heart leap into his throat.Not again!Not again!He'd been so very close.

"VAAAAAN!"Dilandau shrieked, as Escaflowne drifted with lazy but graceful motions into the starry heavens."YOU'RE MINE, VAN!"He yelled again, his frustration growing intolerable as he realized the damage that had his rendered his melef completely useless and cumbersome.Dilandau's heart jumped from his throat to out of his body completely, every fiber in his body longed to follow Van into the stars.Finally, he made a few more violent but nonetheless futile attempts to get his guymelef moving on it's own again before contacting the Vionne for help.

* * * *

Kay, I apologize if I screwed up the fight in that episode, it's been a while since I've seen it.Anywho, thanks for reading this, please review [I love reviews]I got the idea to write from two sources: one, the show, there's this image in that episode from Dilandau's perspective where you see Hitomi leaning on Van in the Escaflowne, [that was the biggie] and then there was this other rather interesting fanart with a dying Van with severed wings lying in Dilandau's lap while he's holding a bloody sword and looking sad and angry at the same time. …So that's where this pointless fic came from, if you were ever bothered enough to care.


End file.
